


Hidden Agenda

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find comfort in each other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting: Before** Crisis Coreish /Dirge of Cerbius in nature
> 
>  **Rating, Genre and Warnings:** PG. Comfort/Conflict. Yaoi
> 
>  **Characters:** Lazard and Reeve
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.
> 
>  **Summary and Additional Information:** For sekseedragoness for catching my Kirbain. She likes to torture me with odd pairings.

Reeve watched the scene before him with a mixture of awe and trepidation. Lazard was usually a calm man, and he would endure multiple meetings with people that would make Reeve shudder often come out in a mental and physical mess. Reeve admired the SOLDIER executive for never cracking at the subtle plots and political play that appeared in the boardroom.

As long as Rufus wasn't around that is. As soon as the young man would enter the room with his trained monster at his heels, Lazard would change. His light blue eyes would become harder and his jaw would set in a firmline, causing his normally full lips to narrow into an unflattering look. His perfect posture would stiffen and his shoulders would tense. On bad days - or days when he was particularly annoyed – he would involuntary clench his hands into fists until he realized what he was doing.

Reeve would watch the blond take deep breaths to control his voice and temper when he spoke to Rufus. Certainly he had never seen him lose his control … until today.

Today was his breaking point. Lazard stood and yelled at the young Vice-President, using words that were not appropriate for a man in his position.

Lazard was nearly shaking as all the anger he had been holding back in the past seemed to bubble forth in this moment. Rufus was giving him a cold, indifferent look and was giving no impression that that he was affected by Lazard's tirade.

Lazard's yelling about how bad the younger executive's decisions were in regards to budget planning and how he needed to follow the proper protocols in the movement of money and personnel allocations. The situation escalated to dangerous levels when Lazard called Rufus a 'spoiled, little, snot-nosed brat' at the end of his emotion-filled speech.

The room was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were Lazard's ragged breathing and the hum of the air conditioner.

Reeve felt the need to step in but he didn't know how to break the tension that was between the two of them. It turned out he didn't have to because Rufus broke the silence with a slow blink and the simple statement, "Tell me how you really feel."

The fire in Lazard's eyes flared and his body began to shake. Reeve immediately stood to stop Lazard from lunging at the young man. He placed a hand on the Director's shoulder and squeezed it firmly to keep him from acting on the fury that was evident in him.

Dark Nation, Rufus' monster, felt the tension and growled from her place at Rufus' feet. For a brief moment, Rufus' blue eyes flashed with panic, but that was quickly covered up with a distasteful sneer.

"I think we are done for the day," Reeve said in a voice that he had trained to be calm and soothing for such occasions. "We all have spent too long talking and maybe an adjournment until tomorrow would do us all good."

There was a nervous agreement from the other people in the room as they shuffled pens and papers in front or were averting their eyes from the arguing men.

Reeve gave Lazard's shoulder another squeeze to keep him still and make him realize where he was. The damage was already done and now they needed to repair it. Lazard looked at him and seemed to be trying to unclench his jaw and relax. Reeve continued, "Don't you agree, Director?"

Lazard's eyes surveyed the room and for a moment and there was a glimpse of shame in the light blue depths, but he regained control quickly.

"Agreed," Lazard said and cleared his throat. "We shall meet again tomorrow."

Rufus shrugged and snapped his fingers. The monster at his feet stood but still kept her beady eyes fixed on Lazard. "Only invite me if the meeting is going to have any relevance to my operations in Junon."

Reeve could feel the muscle under his hand turn to stone. He was almost tempted to pull the man back, for Lazard looked as though he were gong to attack Rufus after all. They all watched in silence as Rufus left with Dark Nation at his heels.

Before anyone else could say anything or ask questions about the argument, Reeve put his other hand on the small of Lazard's back and started to escort him out the door. He was glad that he received no resistance as he led the man down the hall and to his office. He moved the now-quiet man to an empty chair before releasing him.

Reeve's office was a little outdated and not as modern as everyone else's, but he still found it comfortable. Lazard didn't seem to mind as he sank into the leather chair, which Reeve was glad for.

Reeve moved to his small fridge that he had sitting beside the couch and pulled out two bottles of water. He moved to stand in front of Lazard and held out one to him. "I'm afraid I don't have anything stronger than water in my office."

Lazard let out a sigh as he grabbed the water and slumped in the chair. "Thank you," he whispered in a soft voice and looked almost defeated. "It does appear that I need to cool down a little."

"Apparently so," Reeve said, looking down at the man.

"I've been wanting to say that to him for a long time," Lazard said in a low voice as he opened the bottle and took a big gulp of water.

"I could tell," Reeve said as he opened his own bottle.

"Rufus just …" Lazard sighed and leaned his head against the back of the chair as he didn't finish the original thought and moved to another. "I just about attacked him."

"Yes, you did."

Lazard took off his glasses, placed them on the nearby desk and then rubbed his eyes. The Director looked so different when he let his normally tight guard down. "I would have loved to get one hit in," Lazard said, sighing.

"It would have been a sight," Reeve said and chuckled, "but I'm sure that Dark Nation would be at your throat if you had, and that would have been a shame."

"It would have been worth it," Lazard said with a grin forming on his lips, and slumped further in the chair. Reeve was certain that this was the first time that he had seen Lazard sitting without proper posture.

Reeve noticed that Lazard had already finished his water. He offered his bottle as he had not taken a drink from it yet. "More water?" Lazard reached for it and passed him the empty one.

Reeve turned to retrieve himself another bottle from the fridge.

"What did you mean by 'would have been a shame'?"

Reeve was glad that his back was turned to Lazard as he felt an unwelcome blush cross his cheeks at his earlier slip. He straightened himself and turned to look at the other man, "Pardon?"

"About Dark Nation attacking me?" There was a mischievous sparkle in Lazard's eyes now. The man was in control of his emotions now that he wasn't around his younger half-brother.

"Well," Reeve said and cleared his throat. "We wouldn't want blood in the board room." Reeve turned back to the little fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and wished he did keep something stronger in his office.

"Of course," Lazard said but Reeve knew how to read that small smile that was forming at the corners of his amused lips. Lazard laid his head back against the chair again and snorted, "No one countered my statement."

Reeve sat himself down on the couch and chuckled before responding, "About Rufus being a spoiled, little, snot-nosed brat? The boy still does need a lot of growing up to do."

"That was being polite," Lazard grumbled. "Nepotism is alive and well among the Shin-Ra executive."

"It is," Reeve said and didn't point out the irony of the statement, and took a drink of his water. He couldn't help but admire the man's form in the chair across from him. He always liked the tall, lean man and how perfectly his clothes would fit him. Reeve tried a tailored suit before but he felt so blocky wearing it. He much rather preferred the long coat that he wore now; it was more comfortable anyway. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I had hopes for Rufus at one point, but after his mother's death …" Reeve let that thought trail off with a sigh. "I lost my influence over him."

Lazard snorted. "Has anyone ever had influence over him?"

Reeve nodded. "For a moment or two. I'm afraid he has his own agenda and I am not sure what it is yet."

As a boy, Rufus used to come to him for advice over things and even to play with the toys that he kept in the back of his office. They were not as advanced back then and nothing more than simple robots that he used as spying machines. He had advanced his work much since the days of Rufus wanting to play with his walking mog or somersaulting cat.

"Everyone has their own agenda, don't they?" Lazard's said as he put his empty bottle next to the other on the desk.

Reeve nodded. "Yes, that is true. It is just whether or not it is achievable."

Lazard eyes focused on him. "Is your agenda achievable?"

Reeve sighed. He sometimes thought that making the world a better place for everyone without hurting the planet and each other was a hard and unachievable goal, but it was also one that he couldn't't stop striving for it. "I would hope so. I want to see everyone gaining the benefits of being able to live a comfortable life without having to have places like the slums around."

Lazard look softened. "That is a very big goal."

"And hardly achievable," Reeve said. "But I am not going to stop myself from trying to reach it." Reeve adjusted himself on the couch and leaned back into the cushions. "And your goal? Is it achievable?"

Lazard frowned. "I don't know." He tilted his head to the side and let out a frustrated grunt. "Rufus is doing his damndest to thwart me at every turn."

Reeve wanted to know what his goal was but didn't't pry. He already had his own suspicions on what he was trying to do. As much as Lazard and Rufus were very different, they were also not that different in what they were trying to achieve.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Lazard spoke again. "You really think you can change things within the company?"

Reeve smiled. "We're all not that different. If you thought otherwise you would be working for AVALANCHE instead of here. You wouldn't be working your way through the board room, tolerating Rufus and the others if you didn't think you couldn't make changes within the company."

Lazard made an agreeing hum. Reeve continued. "I don't like the thought of violence to gain things like those terrorist organizations. I understand why they think it must be done that way, as I can understand their perspective, but I prefer trying to achieve my goals through peaceful means."

"You agree with them?" Lazard said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just understand their point of view. It always helps to understand both sides of the situation to make things better for everyone in the long run," Reeve said and took a drink of water.

"You are more observant that people give you credit for."

Reeve laughed. "I'm just the crazy engineer that has too many cats." Reeve looked over in the corner where his prototype Cait doll sat. It was still nothing more than metal rods and a computer program which was still flawed, but Reeve was getting closer. It already had come in handy in a few situations. "There are advantages to being underestimated."

"That is true," Lazard said and stood from his chair. Reeve was certain that he was going to leave now. He looked cooled down from his confrontation from Reeve and would be ready to return back to his business, as he was a very busy man. But Reeve was a little startled when Lazard sat beside him on the couch.

Lazard was graceful in his movements, as though he had the grace of a SOLDIER as he settled in beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It does pay to be underestimated," Lazard said with a husky tone.

Reeve swallowed at the intense gaze that Lazard was giving him. With his eyes no longer hidden by glasses, much like Rufus' being an intense cold blue, but Lazard's had more maturity and understanding in them. "There are always advantages and disadvantages to every situation."

He could smell Lazard's cologne; a smell that he had only caught in passing before but with him being so close, it was pleasant. He couldn't describe the smell as anything but intoxicating.

He felt inadequate next to the man in his perfectly fitted suit, faultlessly trimmed hair and soft-looking lips. He found his eyes wandering to the crisp collar and how it fit around his neck. There was not a wrinkle or anything out of place. He envied the man that was able to look so neat by the end of the day as Reevee always looked rumpled and tired.

Reeve cleared his throat as he was becoming nervous with Lazard being so close. "I try to focus on the advantages," Reeve managed to get out as he forced his eyes back up to his face.

"I weigh the odds and probabilities," Lazard said and Reeve felt the hand on his shoulder move and roam down his back. "All sides must be assessed."

Reeve closed his eyes at the gentle and confident touch. He didn't allow himself many physical indulgences as the complications were often painful, especially with his preferences the way they were. His mother did not approve of it and that was enough for him to keep his preferences secret, and because of it, his relationships were few and far between.

He opened his brown eyes and started into the cool, blue ones.

"Not everything has to be a business venture," Lazard said. "Emotions do get in the way from time to time."

Reeve nodded and found one of his hands reaching forward and resting on the white-clad knee. "As well all know, emotions can drive us to do things we may regret later."

"But it may be worthwhile at the time." Lazard's voice dropped to a dangerously low level. His gloved finger was tracing through his hair at the base of his neck.

Reeve took in a couple shallow breaths that he couldn't stop himself from doing. He knew the touches were sensual and this was the first time that he had been seduced … or at least he thought that was what was happening.

Lazard was obviously more observant than he had noticed. He did not make it known that he was interested in other men, but Lazard must have picked up on it. He never thought that a man like Lazard would be interested in him. He wasn't pretty like a lot of the other men around the building; he was rather plain, especially when he compared himself to Lazard.

"Short term gain may not equal long term benefit," Reeve said as he focused on his shapely lips. He always like the shape of his lips and being so close now made him appreciate it all the more. He wanted to lean forward and kiss them, but he was unsure if he should make the first move.

Lazard chuckled deeply and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. "Sometimes the distraction from the every day is more than enough to make up for it." His voice was soft and smooth.

Reeve nodded but did not take his eyes off of his face. "Indeed."

Lazard's hand now cupped the back of his neck and he could feel a gentle pressure urging him to move forward, and Reeve saw no reason why he should not. He closed his eyes and he felt soft lips press against his own.

Their lips moved together in a slow and gentle strokes, with soft tastes. Lazard led the actions and Reeve found himself unable to do anything but blindly follow … and enjoy it. Lazard adjusted himself so that he had his hand pressed against his thigh while the other stroked the back of his neck. Reeve's own hand was wandering up the other man's leg.

When he felt the warm tongue press for entrance on his chapped lips, Reeve was compelled to allow it and tilt his head to ensure that the kiss deepened. The warm hand squeezed his thigh and he mimicked the action. The kiss was soft, gentle and demanding all in one.

They finally had to break away as they were just about out of breath. Lazard was leaning against him and his normally pale skin was flushed and Reeve was sure his own face was beet red.

"This distraction seems to agree with me," Lazard said and licked his lips, "and yourself."

Reeve nodded and licked his own lips. "It certainly does." He took in a deep breath and decided to be brave. After all, Lazard made the first move. "I would rather be distracted in a more private surrounding. I believe that we can have something more enjoyable to drink than water in my quarters."

He felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach and thought for a moment that he would turn him down, but Lazard smirked. "Are you inviting me over?"

Reeve looked away and nodded, his brief moment of braveness was gone as Lazard chuckled.

"I think that would be delightful," Lazard said and squeezed his hand that was on his thigh.

He felt light-headed at the fact that he said yes to him and then leaned into him to kiss him again. This was not the same type of kiss as before. It was a deep kiss that stole his breath from him and made him moan.

Reeve knew this was a bad idea. Getting involved with Lazard, a fellow member of the executive was a very bad idea, even though he was a gorgeous man and had always admired him … and he made the first move. Lazard was also a man with many hidden agendas and ulterior motives. The Director was a man that seldom showed his passion to people around him. He only saw a glimpse of it in the board room today and felt it with the kiss that they just had.

He knew he should shake his head and turn the other way and tell Lazard that he shouldn't have offered. There was no turning back now, and Reeve didn't want to.


End file.
